Unfinished Jobs
by peppersnot
Summary: "I'm not going until I finish my job." He says. I scowl. "What job?" "This one." And he kisses me. SuiKarin ONESHOT R


Life sucks and then you die.

My life is in the process of sucking and then I shall die.

I want that day to come soon.

"Suigestu! What the _fuck_ are you doing?" I shout, punching my so-called best friend in the arm, causing him to yell in pain.

"I'm just _looking_, man! Chill out!"

"Just _looking? Through my underwear drawer?"_

He grins sheepishly. "What, you want me to look through _your_ drawers?"

"Get away from me you pervert!" I screech and run to the other corner of the room.

"Just messing with you, Karin, calm down," He shakes his head. "Women, _jeez_."

I scowl at him.

"Will you two stop being loud? You're scaring the birds away."

We both turn to my window sill, where Juugo is sitting and watching a sparrow couple.

"And you stop watching sparrows getting laid." Suigetsu rolls his eyes, before leaning in to me and whispering, "And then he calls _me_ a pervert."

I blush at the close proximity at which he's standing, suddenly aware of the fact that his hair is tickling my skin and it smells like strawberries.

"Strawberry shampoo?" I snort, in an attempt to make my embarrassment go away. "What happened to being a man?"

He grins. The one that makes my stomach do somersaults every time I see it.

"My manly shampoo ran out, so I had to use my mom's." He says. "It smells disgusting."

"Hardly." I reply. "It smells great."

He looks at me and wiggles his eyebrows. "Are you saying _I _smell great?"

I'm speechless. I'm so embarrassed; I don't even know how to respond.

"W-what? No!" I say, a little too loudly. "Don't flatter yourself."

He smirks and turns to Juugo. "Oy, man, what is with you and your animal obsession?"

Juugo smiles as he comes to sit with us on my bed. "I love nature."

"That's pretty generous, considering what Nature has done to you."

I break out into a peal of laughter and Juugo gives us both a dirty look. Suigetsu looks pleasantly surprised at the fact that I found one of his jokes funny.

"Let's just get the project over and done with." Juugo says, picking up our books and opening the right page. "You guys do the charts and I'll do the multimedia."

"Okay, Mr. Technical Expert," Suigetsu throws an arm over my shoulders. I fight to keep the blush off my face. "Karin and I will do the fun part."

Juugo rolls his eyes. "Let's see how much _fun_ you find it."

* * *

"This is so damn _boring_." Suigetsu groans, throwing away the pen and sprawling over the floor.

"I told you it wasn't fun." Juugo looks up from his laptop. He is sitting on the desk. Suigetsu and I are sitting on the floor. We have only made one chart in the past two hours.

"How's the multimedia?" I ask.

"It's almost done." Juugo replies. "I'm going home now; I'll do the rest at home."

He gets up and starts packing his stuff. He looks at the chart we've completed.

"That looks good."

"Thanks," I smile.

"Suigetsu, get up."

"Why?" Suigetsu's voice is muffled; he's speaking into my carpet.

"Because you look weird." I say.

He snorts.

"So what? It's just you guys." Despite this, he gets up and smirks. "If there was some hot girl around, I'd care, but at the moment, I don't."

My eyes burn and I look at the chart in front of me. I start writing again.

Juugo says goodbye and leaves.

"Aren't you going too?" I ask Suigetsu.

"Nah. I'll finish the work I have to do and then."

"Okay."

My voice is shaky. I want there to be silence.

"Hey, Karin?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you really think I'm a womanizer?"

"Yes."

He looks insulted. "I'm not," He scowls.

"You sure could have fooled me."

"I'm not! Seriously! Why would I go around with other girls when I already know which one I want?"

"What?"

"What, what?"

"You have a _girlfriend?_"

He thinks for a while. "No, but I was thinking I could try and make her my girlfriend."

"Oh." My voice is choked. "Who is it?"

He smirks. "You don't wanna know."

"Sakura?"

"Pinky? Nah, she's Sasuke's."

"Sasuke likes Sakura?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Oh." I smile. "Sakura will be happy."

"Yeah. The one I like is pretty cool, though. She's smart, and pretty and fun to be with…"

He is silent and I look at my chart. I pick up my pen.

"Hey, Karin?"

"Will you let me work, please?" I snap at him.

He shrugs. "Okay."

There is silence. We work. We finish another two charts between us. It is ten thirty.

"I should be going now." He says. He picks up his phone and starts texting.

"Hey, sorry I snapped at you before." I say, looking away.

"Nah, no big. I'm used to it."

Silence again.

"Oh, _shit_." He says suddenly.

I look at him. "What?"

"I forgot to do what I stayed to do!"

I tilt my head to a side, confused. "But you just finished it."

He moves closer.

"That's not what I stayed to do." He whispers, smirking.

My eyes open wide. What is he doing? His breath fans my face and I feel my cheeks burn.

"W-what are you – "

And then I can't see. Because he's stolen my glasses.

"What the - ? Give them _back!_" I lunge for them. He holds them back.

Then he puts them on his crotch. "Come and get." He smirks.

I blush furiously. "You little bastard."

He laughs. "Kidding, Karin, your _face_! It was priceless." He picks them up and holds them out. I reach out for them and he holds them away again.

I jump at him, and snatch my glasses away. I am blushing and he is laughing.

"You're so easy to piss off, man."

I scowl. "Just go now."

"Nope. Not until I finish my job."

I sigh. "What job?"

And then he kisses me.

It's just small and really soft, right on the corner of my mouth, but I feel electrocuted.

He grins and I feel giddy.

"That job." He says. "See ya tomorrow."

And then he picks up his stuff and leaves.

I am left paralyzed. I'm shocked and surprised. And in a good way.

My phone beeps. I open it. It's Suigetsu

_3_

I smile. Maybe I don't want to die just yet.

* * *

_A/N: Heya! My first ever SuiKarin fanfiction and I hope it was in character..._

_I **adore** SuiKarin. So much. I love Karin too._

_Anyway, review and inspire me to write stuff other than SasuSaku :p_

_~Maymie_


End file.
